


I Have Been Waiting For This Moment Along Time

by GhostVampireGal



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Depression, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostVampireGal/pseuds/GhostVampireGal
Summary: Ruki and Uruha have been in love with each other since they first met, but there is a problem. Ruki thinks Uruha is with Aoi since they do their fan service moments on stage, and Uruha thinks Ruki doesn't love him. Will the vocalist and lead guitarist confess their feelings to each other?
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Kai/Reita (the GazettE), Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Good Morning..." Ruki walks in the studio, all tired and yawns. "Ah! Ruki-chan, perfect timing." Kai smiled warmly. "Yo!" Reita said. "Yeah." Ruki said, all tired. He doesn't like getting up early in the morning, but he has to get up for band practice. "Hey, Ruki." Uruha said softly. "Huh?" Ruki looks at the guitarist and then blushes. "Oh...Morning." Ruki yawned. "Morning little mouse." Aoi teased him about his height. "Shut the fuck up, Aoi." Ruki said, all annoyed to his band member who was evilly chuckling. "Aoi-kun." Kai scolds his band member. "Sorry, and it's true." Aoi said. "You and me, bar after practice?" Aoi asked Uruha. "I'm in." Uruha smiled. Ruki secretly sadly looks at Uruha, laughing with Aoi. He can tell that they are perfect for each other. "Ruki-chan?" Kai asked his member. "What?" Ruki asked. "Is everything all right?" Kai asked. "No...I need alone time right now." Ruki said with his head down and walks away. Aoi and Uruha stopped laughing and looked at Ruki, walking away. "Ruki-chan..." Kai said, all worried. "What the hell is up with him?" Reita asked. "I don't know." Aoi said. Uruha looks at his band member, walking away with a worried look on his face. "Ruki..." He said his name softly.

In the bathroom, "Damn it!" Ruki punches the wall with his fist. "Damn it, Ruki..." Ruki said to himself. "Uruha..." The vocalist said while he thinks about the person he loves. He loved him since they first met. "I hope you are happy with Aoi." He said to himself. He loves him a lot. But sadly, he thinks that he is with Aoi.

At Ruki's house, "I'm home, Koron-chan." Ruki said while he walks into his apartment. Koron happily barks as he runs to his owner and happily jumps on his legs. Ruki softly smiles as he walks to the living room and sits down on the couch. He then spotted a picture of him with Uruha on the coffee table. It was a picture of them smiling in the background after their first performance for Nippon Bukdon. He frowned a bit. "Kouyou..." Ruki said while Uruha comes to his head.

Meanwhile, at the bar with Aoi and Uruha, the lead guitarist stares at his half-empty cup of beer sadly. "What's up with you, Ducky?" Aoi asked. "Nothing..." Uruha answered. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Everything is fine." Uruha softly smiles. "Kay and whoa..." Aoi said while he spots two gorgeous girls at the end of the bar counter while waving and smiling at him. Uruha notices the two girls. "And that's what I called cheering up." Aoi smirks. "You go have fun. I'm going home." Uruha said while he tips the bartender. "What?" Aoi asked. "I'm just not feeling well." Uruha said while he faked a cough. "I understand. Hope to see you tomorrow at practice." Aoi said with a soft smile while he grabs his drink and walks over to the girls. Uruha walks out of the bar with his hands in his pockets and his head down. "Taka..." Uruha said sadly while Ruki comes to his mind.

Meanwhile, at Reita and Kai's apartment, the couple were sitting on the couch while Reita was smoking his cigarette with his other arm around his drummer boyfriend, who was all worried about what happened to Ruki today. "Babe? What's wrong? Seeing you worried makes me worried." Reita said while he looks at his boyfriend. "It's Ruki. He looked so sad today." Kai said. "So did Uruha after practice and when Ruki needed alone time from us." Reita said while he smokes from his cigarette. "He looked sad when he saw Uruha and Aoi laughing together." Kai said. "It's because he's in love with Uruha." Reita said. "EH?! How do you know?" Kai asked, all surprised and looks at his boyfriend. "I knew it from the start." Reita said. "EH!? Why didn't you tell me?" Kai asked with the cutest puppy dog eyes. "I forgot." Reita said. "Oh." Kai said sadly. "Hey. Don't look sad, you know I love you." Reita said while he gives his boyfriend a gentle peck on the cheek. Kai softly smiles at his boyfriend. They begin dating each other since they first met. Reita was very shy to tell Kai that he wanted to go on their first date with each other. It was the sweetest moment ever.

_***Flashback***_

_"U-U-U-U-Uke ..." The bassist shyly approaches the drummer. "H-Hai?" Kai asked. "I was curious..." Reita blushes. "Are you free on Saturday night?" Reita said shyly. The drummer blushes. "Are you..." Kai said shyly. "Yes..." Reita said. "Hai." Kai softly smiled._

_***End of Flashback***_

Back at Ruki's apartment, Ruki was in the bathtub while taking a nice bubble bath while he was still thinking about Uruha.

_***Flashback 2***_

_After Ruki finishes singing, "Hey, Taka! That was beautiful." Uruha said while he walks into the room. The small vocalist just stood there while blushing. "A-A-Arigato." Ruki smiled shyly. Uruha smiles at the vocalist and pats his head, making the vocalist blush even more._

_***Flashback 3***_

_All the fangirls screamed in excitement when Uruha and Aoi kissed each other on the lips. Ruki just stood there all shocked, and his heart all broken into a million pieces as the two guitarists smiled at each other after kissing each other on the lips. "Ruki-chan?" Reita asked his band member. Ruki snaps back to reality and looks at Reita. "You alright?" He asked. "Uh...yeah. I'm fine." Ruki said with a soft smile. After the performance, Ruki stares at the two guitarists laughing and smiling while talking about the kiss. Ruki runs off with tears in his eyes. "Ruki?" Uruha then notices Ruki running off. "Taka!" Uruha runs after the small vocalist. As the lead guitarist catches up to the vocalist, "Ruki-chan! Wait!" Uruha said while he stops running and grabs Ruki's arm. "Let me go!" Ruki screamed. "What's up with you?" Uruha asked. "None of your business." Ruki said while he tries to struggle from Uruha's grip. "Tell me! I'm worried." Uruha said. Ruki looks at the lead guitarist. He lets out a sigh. "It's because..." Ruki said shyly. "Uruha! Did you find him?" Kai asked while he walks in with Reita. "Yeah..." Uruha said. "Ah, thank god. Ruki, you scared me." Kai said, all calmed down. "I'm sorry." Ruki said._

_***End of Flashback***_

Ruki lies down on his bed and looks up at the ceiling. "I wished I told you along time ago before we met Aoi." Ruki said sadly with a tear running down his cheek while Uruha comes to his mind. Koron hops on the bed and licks the tear off his owner's cheek. "Koron? What am I supposed to do?" Ruki said while he begins to cry and snuggles his puppy in his arms.

Meanwhile, at Uruha's apartment, Uruha lies down on his bed after drinking a bottle of sake. "There are times where I can't sleep or eat and drink." Uruha said sadly while he looks up at the ceiling while Ruki comes to his mind. "Because I'm deeply in love with you." Uruha said with a tear coming out his eye. "But I don't know if you love me back." Uruha said while he covers his tearful eyes with his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later in the studio, Ruki walks into the room. "Morning." He said tiredly. "Ah! Perfect timing Ruki-chan!" Kai said happily. Ruki didn't say a word but just yawned. "Morning littl-" "Don't you fucking dare." Ruki said angrily to Aoi. Aoi chuckles. "Sorry. I find you cute when you are mad." Aoi smiled. Ruki blushes in embarrassment. "Morning Ruki." Uruha smiled at the vocalist. Ruki looks at the lead guitarist smiling at him. He blushes so red like a rose when the lead guitarist gives him that sweet soft smile. "M-M-M-Morning." Ruki said all nervous to Uruha. "Alright, you guys. We have something to talk about our upcoming album and music video." Kai said. While they were talking about their new album and music video, Ruki couldn't stop blushing with Uruha sitting next to him. "Ruki-chan! Are you even listening?" Kai asked. "Eh? I'm fine, I'm just tired and got zero sleep last night and I have to get up early to come to practice." Ruki said tiredly while he yawns. "I understand but focus please." Kai said. Uruha stares at Ruki a bit that made the vocalist blushed.

A week later at the studio, Ruki changes into the outfit that his stylist made for him for GazettE's new music video Hyena. Ruki walks out of the dressing room and lets out a sigh from his lips. "Kyaa~!!! Uru-san, you look so handsome in that outfit!" One of the female co-workers said while fangirling over Uruha. Ruki looks at a different direction and sees Uruha wearing his outfit for the music video. Ruki blushes when the lead guitarist was walking to him. Uruha smiles at the small vocalist. "You look great." Uruha said softly. "Arigato. You too." Ruki said shyly.

After shooting the music video, "Ruki-chan, can I talk to you?" Kai asked Ruki. "Yes." Ruki said. "Hey Akira, can I talk to you?" Uruha asked his friend. "Yeah sure." Reita said.

In the bathroom with Ruki and Kai, "Look, man, I'm sorry about how I am feeling today and the past few weeks, it's just-" "You are in love with Uruha." Kai said while he interrupted Ruki. Ruki looked at his leader all wide-eyed and his cheeks blushing. "Rei-chan told you didn't he?" Ruki asked. "Hai. Don't worry I won't tell Uru. I understand how you feel, that's how I first felt when I was around Reita." Kai said kindly. "But the other day, you looked down earlier when you saw Aoi and Uruha laughing together." Kai said. "It's because..." Ruki said with a tear rolling down his eye. "He's with Aoi." Ruki said all heartbroken. Kai stood there all shocked. "Ruki-chan..." Kai said. "I didn't know love would be so painful..." Ruki said while he weeps on the drummer's shoulder. The leader comforted his band member with a sad look on his face.

Meanwhile with Reita and Uruha in Reita's dressing room, "So what is it you want to talk about?" Reita asked while he smokes from his cigarette. "I think Ruki hates me..." Uruha said softly. Reita looks at his best friend all wide-eyed and shocked. "W-W-What?!" Reita asked all surprised. Uruha blushes in embarrassment. "K-K-Kou..." Reita said to his friend. "I just don't know how to say to him about my feelings to him." Uruha said. "Dude, just talk to him alone and be you. I know Ruki. He would never hate you." Reita said. "But I..." Uruha said with a tear running down his cheek. "Kou..." Reita said while he comforts his friend.

After filming the music video for one last time, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUKI-CHAN!!!" The staff said while they bring out a cake for the vocalist. "Arigato." Ruki said while he kindly smiles at the staff. "Happy birthday Taka." Uruha smiled while he wraps an arm around Ruki. Ruki blushes at the tall guitarist with his arm around him. But then, he smiles. "So man, it's official." Reita said to his boyfriend. "What?" Kai asked and looks at Reita. "They are secretly in love with each other." Reita said. "Yeah. I'm not sure that him and Aoi are a thing together." Kai whispered to his boyfriend. "Yeah." Reita said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruki walks back to his dressing room. He closes the door behind him and sits down on the couch after shooting his music video. “Tired already?” Ruki hears a voice coming in his room. He then realizes it was Uruha. He blushes so hard. “What the hell are you doing here?” Ruki asked shyly. Uruha seductively smirks as he walks to the small vocalist. “You know why I’m here.” Uruha said while he pulls the vocalist into a passionate kiss on the lips. The vocalist was surprised at the kiss but he enjoys it. The couple lay down on the couch while kissing each other. “Ahh…” The vocalist moans as he felt the guitarist’s tongue in his mouth. “Uru-chan…” Ruki while he enjoys the lead guitarist kissing his lips. “I love you, Taka…” Uruha said before his voice fades away. Ruki opens his eyes and realizes it was a dream. Ruki let out a small sigh. “I wish that was real.” Ruki whispered. He then heard a knock on the door. The small vocalist gets up from his couch and walks to the door. He opens the door revealing Uruha holding a wrapped present in his hands. They both blushed. “H-H-Hey.” Ruki said shyly. “H-H-Hey. Happy Birthday.” Uruha said shyly and gives Ruki the present. “A-Arigato,” Ruki said shyly while he opens the gift. It was a stuff small baby panda. Ruki blushes a bit at the present. “I know you are not huge on stuff animals, but this stuffed panda remind me so much of you.” Uruha softly smiles. “A-A-Arigato.” Ruki smiled softly. “Uru-chan!! You have a photoshoot soon!!” A female co-worker called out for Uruha. “Hai! I’ll be there.” Uruha said to his co-worker. “I’ll talk to you later.” Uruha smiled while he walks away. “Yeah…” Ruki said while he closes his dressing room door. “How am I going to tell you that I love you since you are with Aoi?” Ruki asked sadly.

Meanwhile back at Ruki’s apartment, Ruki was laying down on the bed while he reads his Happy Birthday letters from his fans and family. He then looks at the stuff panda that Uruha gave him that is sitting next to him. “Baka…” Ruki said while he thinks about Uruha. “Thank you for the gift. I hope you are happy.” Ruki said while he falls asleep.

Meanwhile, at Reita and Kai’s apartment with the two lovers making love in their bedroom, Kai moans with delight as his boyfriend thrusts him and kisses his neck. “H-H-H-Hold on…A-A-A-Akira…” Kai moaned with delight with his arms around his lover’s back tightly. “Uke…be quiet…” The bassist moaned with delight as he thrusts his boyfriend even more. Kai gasped in delight as he then begins to cum with his lover. Reita pulls out and lies back on his bed while him and his boyfriend pants. “I love you.” Reita said while he gives his boyfriend a kiss on the lips. “I love you too.” Kai smiled. Reita’s phone begins to ring on his nightstand. “Hold on.” Reita said while he grabs his phone and answers it. Kai wraps his arms around his lover’s waist. “Moshi, moshi?” Reita asked. “ _Hey it’s me.”_ It was Uruha. “Kou?” Reita asked. _“Am I bothering you right now?”_ Uruha asked. “Nah. Uke and I are taking a breather from our love scene right now.” The bassist said while he lies back against the bed’s headboard. Kai blushed. “Man, you are lucky to be happy with the man you love.” Uruha said while he sadly chuckles. “Please don’t tell me you’re drinking your sorrows again?” Reita asked annoyed and worried at the same time. “No. But I’m going to tell Aoi of how I’m feeling about Ruki after I take a bath.” Uruha said. “Wait, Aoi doesn’t know about your feelings with Ruki?” Reita asked. “Um…well he doesn’t because you know how I feel. Well you know what the hell I mean.” Uruha said through the phone. “Oh right.” Reita said. “Jerk.” Uruha smirks. Reita smirks, “Bitch.” Reita hangs up on the phone and lies back on the bed. “Is Uruha alright?” Kai asked his boyfriend. “Yeah. I think he’s ready to tell the man he loves.” Reita said.

At Uruha’s flat, the tall guitarist was taking a nice bubble bath. “Taka…” Uruha said while he thinks about the man he loves. “What?” He heard Ruki’s voice. Uruha then sees the small vocalist sitting across from him in his bathtub. “Taka? What are you doing here?” Uruha asked while blushing. “You know the reason why.” Ruki smirked and leans in to kiss Uruha on the lips. Uruha was surprised at the kiss but then he enjoys it. The couple continues to kiss each other underwater. “I love you Kouyou.” Ruki’s voice said while he fades away. Uruha quickly gets out of the water and realizes it was a dream. “I wish that was real.” Uruha said while he gets out of the tub and puts a towel around his waist. His phone that was next to the sink begins to ring. Uruha quickly grabs his phone and sees Aoi’s number on the screen. Uruha then answers the call. “Moshi moshi?” Uruha asked while he walks out of the bathroom. _“How are you doing?”_ Aoi asked. “I’m fine why?” Uruha asked confused. “After the shooting, you were still worried about Ruki.” Aoi said. Uruha blushes so hard and then sighs. “It’s because…don’t tell him this. I want to tell him when I’m ready to tell him.” Uruha said. _“I understand.”_ Aoi said. “I’m in love with Ruki.” Uruha breathed out. Aoi stood silent for a bit. _“Y-Y-You what?”_ Aoi asked surprised. “I love Ruki.” Uruha said again. _“I see._ ” Aoi said. “Aoi…I just don’t know he loves me.” Uruha said with a tear running down his cheek. _“Kou…”_ Aoi said all surprised. “I just don’t know Aoi. I feel like an idiot to him all the time.” Uruha said. _“Well, that’s how you feel around your crush.”_ Aoi said. _“Just tell him when you are ready and be you. The Uruha I know is brave, badass and one of the world’s greatest guitarists I have ever seen. So go get him, Ducky._ ” Aoi smiled. Uruha softly smiles. “Hai…” The guitarist said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

A month later, the band had their first performance in Yokohama Arena. It was an amazing performance. The band all took their bows while fans were cheering.

Meanwhile backstage, the staff thanked the band and celebrated with champagne and food. Ruki looks at Aoi and Uruha laughing with each other’s arms around each other. “Everything alright Ruki?” Kai asked. Ruki snaps back to reality. “Yeah, it’s just that I need to shower.” Ruki said while he walks away. Uruha stops laughing and looks at Ruki walking away. “Ruki-chan…” Uruha said all worried. He then slowly begins to follow him.

Meanwhile, in the showers, the water from the showerhead lands on Ruki’s light brown hair, as he stays in the public showers alone. “Uru…” He said his name silently as he dips his head down with the water dripping from his wet hair. “Hey.” He turns around recognizes that voice and turns around seeing Uruha all naked and wet. Ruki blushed when he sees his band member all naked. “Uruha?” He asked. “Come on man, we had a great performance tonight and you still look down? You are making me worried.” Uruha said while he walks to his band member. “Gomen. It’s because…Kouyou…” Ruki has his head down and takes a deep breath. “I have always loved you…for such a long time as more than as a friend.” Ruki breathed out while he blushes. Uruha’s face was shocked and turning red that matches Ruki’s. “You…love me?” He asked. “Yeah. Now it’s too late because you are with Aoi. Since we met, I have always loved you. But when Aoi came, hangs out with you a lot and you two kiss for fans. He might be perfect for you and I would always watch you guys being happy with each other!!” Ruki said angrily with tears coming out of his eyes. Uruha was shocked at Ruki’s words. “There! I said it! Go ahead and be with y-!” Ruki then got interrupted as Uruha pins him up against the tiles. Ruki blushes, as his face was closer to the guitarist’s. “You are wrong about Aoi being with me. He’s not the one for me.” Uruha said softly as he holds Ruki’s chin up. “Takanori…I have loved you for such a long time and I want you to be mine.” He said as he brings his lips to the vocalist’s lips. Ruki holds on to his shoulders tightly as he was surprised at the kiss and then lets the man he deeply loves kiss him. They have been waiting for this moment for a very long time. Ruki moaned through the kiss as Uruha’s tongue was traveling inside of his mouth. They pulled out for fresh air. Ruki turns his body around with his face blushing. “I know you want more of me…” Uruha whispered seductively as he kisses the side of his neck. “Ah…Ngh…” Ruki moaned while he let Uruha kiss his neck and Uruha holds the vocalist’s arms up. “Ah…” The vocalist feels his neck being licked by his lover’s tongue and his fingers stroking his member. He turns his body around. “Uruha…kiss me again and fuck me so hard.” Ruki said huskily while panting. Uruha grabs Ruki’s legs and wraps them around his waist and kisses his lover with so much passion. “Ah…Kouyou…” Ruki moaned as his lover kisses his neck. “Come on…” Uruha said while he sucks, bites and licks on his lover’s neck. “Ah…” Ruki gasped in pleasure. The guitarist sets the small vocalist down on the ground gently. Ruki stood on the ground on his knees and hands while panting with a love mark on his neck. Uruha got on his knees on the floor behind Ruki. He then enters inside of him from behind his back. “Ah…Ngh…Kouyou…more deeper…please…” Ruki moaned with pleasure. “Taka…” Uruha moaned while entering inside of him and brings his head down to his back. “I have…Ah…” Ruki gasped as he feels his lover’s tongue licking his back. “I have…I have…” Ruki said while he holds on to Uruha’s hand while he felt kisses on his nape. “I have…been waiting for this for…along time…” Ruki finally managed to finish his sentence while he turns his body around and kiss Uruha passionately. “So have I…” Uruha said while he begins to thrust Ruki. “Ah!” Ruki moaned while his boyfriend enters inside of him. “I know you love it…” Uruha said seductively while he thrusts his lover. “Yes…Ngh…” Ruki moaned and kisses his lover again with so much passion. “What a night!” They heard Aoi’s voice. The couple blushed so hard as they managed to pull out of the kiss and stand up before their band members walk in the showers. Ruki grabs a washcloth to cover his love bite from Uruha pretending that he’s cleaning his neck. “Ah! Uruha and Ruki-chan!” Kai said while he walks in the showers with his boyfriend Reita and Aoi. “Always ruining my perfect timing.” Ruki thought angrily in his head. “We’ll continue of what we were doing at the hotel.” Uruha whispered at Ruki’s ear, which made the vocalist smiled.

At the hotel, Ruki opens the door as Uruha kisses him while they walk inside their hotel room that they were sharing together. Ruki manages to close and lock the front door while he was passionately kissing his boyfriend. Uruha picks him up and strips Ruki’s shirt off of him while Ruki strips off his boyfriend’s shirt off of him. They didn’t stop passionately kiss each other as they walk to the bed. Uruha lies down on the bed with his lover kissing him so deeply. “Kouyou…” Ruki moans out his real name through the kiss as he lets the guitarist unzip his pants. Ruki then unzips his pants while he kisses his boyfriend’s neck. Uruha smirked seductively and moans out with delight as the small vocalist licks his neck to chin.

They stripped out of their jeans and boxers. “Ah! Kouyou…” Ruki moans out his lover’s real name. “That’s it…Moan out my name…” Uruha said with delight as he kisses his boyfriend’s stomach and then licks his stomach with his tongue. “Kouyou…Kouyou…” Ruki kept moaning out his real name with delight as he felt his boyfriend’s tongue on his slim pale legs. The tall guitarist’s face was in front of the vocalist’s cock. He grabs it in his hand and strokes it gently. “Already hard…because of you.” Ruki smirked and moaned at the same time. Uruha licks and sucks the tip and then takes the whole member in his mouth. Ruki tosses his head back against the pillows as his boyfriend gives him a blowjob. He strokes the guitarist’s strawberry blonde hair while Uruha uses his tongue on his lover’s dick. Ruki moans with delight and then gasps as he then begins to cum in his lover’s mouth and Uruha shallows it. Uruha then pulls away and crawls on top of his boyfriend as he licks his juices off his lips. Ruki then lies on top of his boyfriend and licks his legs, stomach and then neck and chin, which made the tall guitarist moaned with delight. “I missed a spot.” Ruki said seductively as he then goes back to the guitarist’s cock. He stares at his boyfriend’s hard member. He holds it gently and strokes it. “I see that you are hard as well.” Ruki smirked. “Because of you baby.” Uruha smirked. Ruki licks and sucks the tip of it and then takes the whole cock in his mouth. Uruha tosses his head back and moans with delight as his boyfriend gives him a blowjob. He strokes the vocalist’s hair as Ruki uses his tongue on his lover’s cock. “Ah…Taka…you adorable sexy beast…Ah!” Uruha grunted with delight as he begins to cum in Ruki’s mouth. Ruki then swallows all of his cum in his mouth. Ruki pulls away and looks at his boyfriend. He licks lips seductively. “Now it’s time for more fun.” Uruha said while he made his boyfriend lie on his stomach on the bed and licks his back. “Ah…Kouyou…Ngh…” Ruki moaned as his boyfriend suck, lick, kiss and bite his neck again leaving another mark on the left side of his neck. Ruki turns his body around and kisses his boyfriend on the lips with so much passion. “Ngh…” Ruki moans through the kiss as he felt his boyfriend’s tongue inside of his mouth. Uruha then begins to put his cock in his lover’s entrance and then thrusts his boyfriend. “Ah…Ngh…Kou-Oh god yes…” Ruki moaned loudly with delight as his boyfriend was thrusting him deeply. “More deeper please…” Ruki begged for his boyfriend’s love. Uruha didn’t stop thrusting his small lover. He then kisses his boyfriend on the lips and searching for his tongue inside of his mouth. Ruki moans as he begins to cum on his stomach and Uruha cums inside of his lover. The couple pulled out with a slight of their saliva connected to their bottom lips. They relaxed on Ruki’s bed and snuggled in each other’s arms. “That was new to me.” The small vocalist said while blushing. Uruha smiled at his boyfriend while he covers their bodies with a blanket. Ruki was a virgin, but not anymore. “You know, you are so adorable when you blush like that.” Uruha said. “Mhm…” Ruki grabs the blankets and covers his face while blushing so hard in embarrassment. Uruha chuckles at his boyfriend’s cute actions and kisses his forehead. “You know I love you a lot.” Uruha smiled. Ruki uncovers his face from the blankets and looks up at his boyfriend’s smiling beautiful face. “I love you a lot too.” Ruki said while he kisses his boyfriend on the lips and falls asleep in his arms. Uruha smiles and falls asleep with the man he loves.


End file.
